Talk:Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha
Arc??? I hardly think this counts as its own separate arc. It will probably only be around 2-3 episodes. --Abells92 (talk) 00:28, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Actually it seems like it's going to be a handful of episodes. I just checked Naruto's episode air date in Wikipedia, and the arc continues for about 5 more episodes. I don't know how that affects the arcs article in the characters profile page. Peruzka (talk) 00:33, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Peruzka Yes. I think I saw an episode title that involved Inari. Omnibender - Talk - 00:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC) There's even one for Kakashi-sensei. I wonder if that episodes will explain how Rin died. I hope it is. But I really want to see more past adventures of the Sannin. And maybe a little more of Anko and the others as kids. Like Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune, Guy, maybe even Genma, Raido, and Ibiki, too. I think that could a be cool filler to see. I'll keep my fingers crossed. Oh, and one of us should fix the Konoha History Arc description. This is no longer a filler about Iruka-sensei's past, but everyone's.--'NinjaSheik' 01:01, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Based on the preview for the next episode, it looks like the one airing on the 16th will be the last episode of the filler. This is going by seeing Sasuke, Juugo, and Karin preparing to head to Konoha. I still don't think that three episodes counts as an arc, but that's just me. Abells92 (talk) 03:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I would love to see an arc involving all the parents (Shikaku, Inoichi, Kushina, Minato, Choza, etc..) that would be far more interesting to what is happening now. I mean, we all know Naruto suffered a lot when he was little, it has been a way over rated subject. Peruzka (talk) :That would be awsome if they did that. Like seeing all the parents when they were younger, who their sensei's were and that stuff would be, like i said, awsomeScott swag (talk) 18:10, October 15, 2010 (UTC) It seems like to me, even though they're during filler arcs right now, bits and pieces of the regular Shippuden Plot will be added here and there.--'NinjaSheik' 03:27, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :That would be annoying if they did that. Either do the filler or do the main plot. Abells92 (talk) 01:35, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, it is a little annoying. But they're only this to buy some time. Still, they could make more interesting fillers.--'NinjaSheik' 01:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC) its starting to get a little annoying... when do you think these recap arcs will end? 185? i cant take much more... i want to see some all out destruction again! and i know its coming.. there is going to be like ten battles straight... its gonna be good! Don't worry there are only 4 filler episodes remaining, 190 being the last according to Wikipedia. Then back to the plot for probably 10-20 episodes and then another filler. -- (talk) 04:35, November 19, 2010 (UTC)